Yuffie's selfbondage nightmare
by Dark Lord Moridin
Summary: dont read if squeamish on this subject. Yuffie/Aeris and Aeris/Tifa and Tifa/yuffie. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Yuffie's self-bondage nightmare Yuffie's self-bondage nightmare Disclaimer: no I don't own final fantasy 7 so sue me on second thoughts don't I'm skint

And second if you don't like lesbian action or bondage then don't read.

Yuffie was on her bed in the gold saucers hotel, thinking about what had happened in Wutai. For once she wasn't worrying about her failure to keep Cloud's Materia or the pain in her chest from having to betray them. It was about how her body had reacted when that pervert, Don Cornero, had tied her to the statue. As she had struggled against the ropes, she had gotten a strange feeling between her legs that once she had been let down she had been walking in such a way to avoid brushing her legs together.

Deciding to see if she could get the same result again, she went and stole all the rope they had used climbing MT Nibel. Looking back Yuffie decided it was a good thing they hadn't needed it. Using her boomerang as a makeshift knife she cut off about ten pieces of rope all about three feet long. Before undressing Yuffie went into her item bag and pulled out a pair of earplugs and a eye mask, she normally used them to sleep when it was to noisy or to bright. Looking round the room for something she could use for a gag she found a pair of handcuffs behind the drinks cabinet, and hidden at the back on one of the draws was a rubber ball about three inches across with a leather strap running through it.

Making up her mind she placed everything on the bed and propped the boomerang against the far wall. Stripping down to her see through pink knickers and pink lace bra, she pushed her clothes under the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed Yuffie reached over a picked up a rope wrapped it round her ankles and knotted it tight; she repeated this procedure above and below her knees. She knew she was flexible but that wouldn't help tying her elbows, wrapping a rope above and below her breasts she fed the handcuffs through the bottom one. After perhaps ten minutes twisting around and getting annoyed she finally managed to lock both elbows into the cuffs. This would prove to be her downfall later as the chain on the cuffs was only about an inch long which practically immobilised her elbows, that and she had forgotten to check for a key.

After tying herself this far she decided that she may as well keep going and tied a rope around her ankle rope and a rope around her waist. Lying on her front she managed to tie her ankles to the waist rope, it was tighter than expected as her feet were touching he bottom. Not noticing the danger signs Yuffie placed a rope so she could find it and picked up the gag. She managed with some difficulty to get the ball between her teeth and tie it in place with the leather cord, difficult because her elbows would hardly move. Locating the earplugs she squeezed the soft rubber and shoved one into each ear. (She had tested the gag before hand and had found that she couldn't make much noise.) Finally adding her eye-mask plunged her into total darkness and this one was designed so that it couldn't be worked off. Grabbing the last rope she somehow managed to tie her hands together and then to her back.

Yuffie Kisaragi was now well and truly tied up in a remarkably strict hogtie. The helplessness was making her horny, she could feel her erect nipples rubbing against the fabric of her bra, and the dampness of her knickers on her shaven crotch. And the smell the smell was driving her insane with the desire to cum. There was a problem though, no matter what she tried she only managed to make herself Hornyer.

Eventually she gave it up as a lost cause and tried to move her hands so she could untie herself. There one slight snag in her plans all the struggling had made the ropes tighter. She couldn't move her arms or any other part of her body for that matter.

"_Damn it I'm stuck, really stuck I can hardly move," _thought Yuffie. She thought for a moment before remembering her boomerang. "_Of course I can use that to get out now I just have to get over there,_".

Aeris had been up all night worrying about what they would find in the temple of the ancients. She was also hoping Cloud wouldn't be in a bad mood for the trip because of Cait Siths betrayal. At around twelve she heard the bed in Yuffie's room next-door start squeaking. Aeris banged on the wall and shouted at Yuffie to stop abusing the bed. Aeris thought she was being ignored as the squeaking continued for the next half an hour. It stopped but not long after ward she heard a loud crash and snap come from the other room and she went to investigate.

Yuffie mean while wasn't having a good time. When she had rolled off the bed she had landed near one of the steel restraints that the hotel used for decorations. As Yuffie rolled over again it went round her neck and locked shut, the thing was a collar with a strong leash tethered to a ring in the floor about a meter away. However unable to see she ignored it and kept on rolling until she reached the limit and realised she couldn't go any further.

"Shit" she tried to say however it came out more like "mummph". "_Well you went and put yourself in it this time. I know I'll tie myself up what could possibly happen. Oh well things cant get any worse can they."_ How wrong she was.

Aeris walked up to Yuffie's door and knocked.

"Hey Yuffie are you…." She never finished her question because on the third knock the door swung open to reveal a bound and gagged Yuffie collared to the floor struggling to get free. A mischievous smile flashed over Aeris face as she closed the door and went to fetch her camera and a pair of scissors from the sewing kit she kept with her.

Suddenly Yuffie realised she could hear in one ear and groaned as she realised that she had left the door unlocked.

"Hey Yuffie its Aeris I have two things on me one is a camera the other is a pair of scissors. Nod if you can hear me," said Aeris. Yuffie nodded suddenly scared.

"Good now then I'm going to cut off your underwear and take some photos once I have done that you will have to think of something to stop me from showing the others," continued Aeris. Yuffie felt the ear plug go back in and started struggling and moaning to be let out as Aeris calmly first cut off her underwear then took pictures starting from Yuffie's head. It didn't take an idiot to realise that when Aeris turned Yuffie onto her side that she was taking pictures of her exposed breasts and pussy. After a moment she was flipped back on to her front and one of the ear plugs and the gag were removed.

"Now then Yuffie I can either show these pictures to everyone, to see what you really like, or if you can think of something that will get rid of my nerves, you get to keep the photos," said Aeris while Yuffie was trying to get some moisture back into her mouth.

"What can I possibly do? Last I checked you wanted Cloud," replied Yuffie stalling for time.

Aeris pondered this for a minute before replying.

"True but I've also always been interested in the fairer sex to and this is to good an opportunity to pass up" she explained. Yuffie gulped suddenly afraid she had never been interested in other women that way.

"But I've never liked girls, not in that way any way," replied Yuffie. A moment later a hand forced her mouth shut while another gave her a few hard spanks.

"Don't lie, I've seen the way you look at other girls you age when we pass though a town," said Aeris "If your going to lie, then I may as well not bother, night," she said reaching for the ear plug just before it went in Yuffie cried out.

"I'm sorry please don't leave me like this, I didn't mean to lie," she said hurriedly. Aeris thought for a moment _she really doesn't know what I want so maybe I can teach her._ Pulling down her knickers Aeris sat down in front of Yuffie's face her legs spread wide.

"Ok slave you don't seem to know what to do so I'm going to teach you," said Aeris moving forward so her crotch was a few inches away from Yuffie's face.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Yuffie unsure and worried over Aeris sudden change of character.

"Do you smell that?" was all Aeris asked.

"y, yes" spluttered Yuffie suddenly realising how close her face was to the normally kind girls crotch.

"That's me and as you can no doubt tell I'm horny, so here is the deal you make me have an orgasm just once in the next hour and I will let you free, if not well…." Aeris threatened. Yuffie broke.

"NO, NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THAT," she screamed. Aeris simply moved forwards till Yuffie's face was burred in her pussy. At which point she leaned forward and started spanking Yuffie's ass hard while holding her head where it was.

"If you don't you will be stuck like that all night, the others will see the pictures. Oh and you will not be able to get yourself off which will leave you a bundle of quivering nerves," said Aeris each word was accompanied by a hard smack.

By the end of the hour Yuffie had managed to make Aeris come close four times but never managed to give her an orgasm. Aeris quickly moved back stood up and pulled on her panties.

"I guess you're stuck then Yuffie," said Aeris picking up the gag "open wide,". Knowing what was going to happen Yuffie shut her mouth and refused to open it till Aeris grabbed her nose. Needing to breath Yuffie opened her mouth, into which the ball gag was shoved and then tied in place. A few seconds later, Yuffie lost her hearing as well. As she walked to the door Aeris was thinking "_well that sort of helped I wonder if Tifa is awake and in the mood_"

When morning broke there was a very tired very horny Yuffie lying hogtied in the middle of her hotel room unable to move. Fortunately for her Tifa had persuaded Aeris not to show the photos to everyone else. Unfortunately Vincent was the only one worried enough about Yuffie to come check on her. After checking for traps he quickly untied Yuffie.

"Happy now?" asked Vincent.

"What do you mean? I enjoyed every last minute of last night," replied Yuffie.

"You're a strange one you are," replied the immortal gunman as he left her to get cleaned up and clothed.

END

A/N strange I know the idea just came to me one night. if anyone thinks that it wasn't much of a night mare because of Yuffie's last comment well you'd be right although she did vow never to tie herself again unless she is absolutely sure she can escape on her own. Oh and Yuffie did not have time to finish herself off, which makes her want to get laid.

Also I did say this was a one shot yet I've changed my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Slave girl Yuffie 

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7 well I have the game but not the copyright.

I suppose this is a follow on from Yuffie's self-bondage nightmare. The themes are the same sort of thing. It takes place on the road to the temple of the ancients oh and Yuffie is still as horny as hell.

Yuffie was becoming suspicious as to what Aeris and Tifa were doing. They had managed to persuade Cloud, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Cait Sith and nanaki (red 13) to secure the way ahead while they came along an hour later. As soon as the men had been out of sight Tifa had dived into her Item bag and started pulling out straps and rope and something Yuffie didn't recognised, it was made of leather and looked like a single sleeve that laced up the back. Aeris soon appeared wearing a one-piece swimsuit and a pair of sandals.

"Tifa where are you?" Aeris yelled.

"Keep your voice down I'm over here" replied Tifa waving her hand in the air. Aeris started to wander over holding her staff, then spotted Yuffie standing around fully clothed.

"Yuffie, where is your swimsuit?" she asked.

"Don't have one, and you cut up my only underwear." Replied Yuffie blushing.

"Oh ok," murmured Aeris and finished walking to Tifa.

"What do you want? Your staff or the arm binder?" asked Tifa indicating the leather sleeve.

"I'll take my staff Yuffie is new to this so she can have the arm binder" replied Aeris holding her staff behind her back so that her arms were resting on the length. She kind of looked like a cross. Tifa quickly started securing Aeris arms to the staff at the shoulder, above and below the elbow and at the wrist. Leaving it so that to move her arms Aeris would have to twist her whole body. After a moment Tifa wrapped a collar around Aeris neck and clipped a leash to it.

"There you're done now then how to deal with Yuffie?" said Tifa after stepping back to admire her handiwork.

It didn't take long for Yuffie to decide to try it out despite what Aeris had done to her the previous night.

"What do you want me to do Tifa," asked the ninja girl nervously. Tifa smiled and Aeris jumped she hadn't realised Yuffie had been watching.

"Well I can't do anything with the amount of clothing your wearing and as you don't have a swimsuit or underwear I guess your going to have to be naked," replied Tifa.

_Oh great now both of them have seen me naked_ moaned Yuffie to herself as she stripped. Soon she was standing naked under the careful eye of Tifa. Tifa quickly noted Yuffie's wet crotch, pert beasts and tight bottom.

"Looks like you might have some competition Aeris," commented Tifa "Don't worry thou Yuffie's not experienced enough for me". Both Aeris and Yuffie blushed.

"So what now Tifa?" asked Yuffie again getting more and more nervous and strangely more aroused as the two girls stared at her.

After a moment Tifa motioned to Yuffie to come to her and picked up the arm binder.

"Now Yuffie this is called an arm binder or a monoglove, turn around and put your arms behind your back with your hands, palms inwards," explained Tifa. Yuffie was surprisingly quick to obey almost jumping to where Tifa was and put her arms in the right position.

"Ready, Tifa I have a question," said Yuffie shyly.

"What?" wondered Tifa.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Yuffie asked.

"No it won't hurt," replied Tifa.

"OK" Murmured Yuffie. After a moment Yuffie felt the leather sleeve _no arm binder got to remember that_ slide up her arms and stop when it got to about three thirds of the way up. Tifa grabbed one of the straps and pulled it under Yuffie's shoulder and back to the arm binder and did the same with the other side before tightening them as much as possible.

"Is that it?" asked Yuffie a little concerned she could hardly move her arms now. For an answer Tifa started to lace up the back of the arm binder this slowly pulled Yuffie's arms closer together while pushing her chest forward and out. Once Tifa had reached the top using her strength to make sure there was no slack Yuffie could only move her arms side to side and soon even that would go. Tifa picked up a strap and wrapped it around Yuffie's waist and arms trapping them in the small of her back. Tifa did this twice more placing one above and below Yuffie's breasts and tightening them in a way that made them stick out even more.

Yuffie was now extremely worried, as she was standing in a field naked, with her arms bound behind her so securely she couldn't move them, no matter how hard she tried to.

"Tifa I'm…" was all Yuffie managed before a large rubber ball was shoved into her mouth and the straps wrapping around her head. The straps went under her chin and over the top of her head being padlocked in place at the back of her head. It took a few seconds for Yuffie to realise she couldn't even budge the ball let alone make any coherent sounds. Tifa had not relaxed when she had gotten that gag into Yuffie's mouth she quickly grabbed another Collar this time one designed to keep the head facing in one direction, tilted Yuffie's head back and wrapped it round her neck quickly tightening it and padlocking it in place. Yuffie was now well and truly panicking unable to use her arms, speak or even move her head the tiniest bit.

Tifa knew she did not have long before Yuffie bolted, like Aeris had the first time they had done this, Tifa bent down and put a pair of cuffs with a five inch chain on Yuffie's ankles. Yuffie tried to run she went two steps before falling flat on her face. Tifa pulled her up one hand on the arm binder the other on Yuffie's left tit.

"You can't run now Yuffie we are only just beginning" said Tifa.

"OH NO!" yelled Yuffie or at least she tried to no sound came out other than a soft moan and that had been as loud as Yuffie could shout. As Tifa walked back over to her things she gave Yuffie a quick smack on her bottom. Yuffie's bum was still sore from Aeris spanking the previous night, which only made it worse.

Tifa picked up a blindfold, a pair of earplugs and a muzzle gag which is just a lard square of leather that covers the mouth and chin and is strapped in place. On her way back to Yuffie Tifa grabbed Aeris leash and pulled her along to. Yuffie was on the verge of tears when suddenly Tifa pulled the strap that went round the top of her face and pushed a blindfold beneath it then tied it in place behind Yuffie's head, even though the straps from the ball gag would keep it in place. Tifa then grabbed the Muzzle gag and strapped it in place making sure it wouldn't come off this also forced the ball deeper into Yuffie's mouth effectively blocking any sound from leaving her. Yuffie was having real problems despite how afraid she was her body was reacting to her situation in a positive way, which confused the hell out of her. Her nipples were standing as erect as possible and she could feel the wetness in her pussy sliding down her legs, that and as she had not had time to relive herself in the morning the need to cum was such that if she was spanked anywhere one more time she might explode.

It took her a moment to register that Tifa was talking to her.

"Ok don't be afraid I'm going to put in a pair of earplugs and attach some clamps to those nipples then we are going to walk for a hour or two until we come across the safe area Cloud and the others have set up," _I can't believe they are doing this to me I need to cum and walking through the forest like this for the next few hours is only going to make this worse._ Yuffie tried to protest yet no sound escaped her and she was thrust into silence when Tifa shoved both earplugs in at the same instant. Yuffie was wondering what was going to happen next when suddenly a cold, pointy piece of metal bit into her left nipple and then the same to her right, and if that wasn't bad enough they started getting tighter, till Yuffie was sure that she should be bleeding if they got any tighter. After what seemed like an hour yet it must have been a minute or so Yuffie realised that this was making her wetter and the pain from the subsided into pleasure. Unfortunately Tifa was feeling a little mean and added two, two hundred gram weights to the short chain on each nipple clamp. The sudden weight and pain caused Yuffie to scream loudly enough that a grunt got past her double gag.

A tugging on her collar was the only thing to tell her which way to move as they started across the small plain to the forest in which was the temple of the ancients. It took about half an hour for them to get to the border of the forest during which time Yuffie had had to be picked up by Tifa twice and each time Yuffie had been spanked, hard. An hour and a half later two miles from the temple they stopped and Tifa wrapped the leash around a tree limb and untied Aeris, who went ahead an joined the main party. Tifa had no interest in seeing the temple but wanted to get to know Yuffie better without anyone else to overhear, or at least that's what Aeris told Cloud and the gang when she had caught up, moving through a forest in a dress is no easy feat.

Yuffie of course had no idea she was alone with Tifa the only thing running through Yuffie's mind was _I need to cum I need to cum_. So she was extremely disappointed when a pair of hands started groping her tits and bottom yet went nowhere near her pussy. What made it even worse was when the hands started spanking her bottom again and very hard at that. By the time Tifa had gotten bored playing with Yuffie, Yuffie herself was a quivering mass of nerves with the need to cum. It had been three hours since Aeris had left when suddenly a great bass of black energy and lightning filled the sky near the above the temple, Tifa saw this and ran to the temple leaving Yuffie where she was.

She got there just in time to see a man in a black cape but with black hair do something the brought Aeris away from cloud who looked like he was going berserk. The mysterious man then sent a red beam of light in clouds direction, which knocked him out. The last thing Tifa remembered before fainting from shock was Aeris shouting something about Sephiroth being in the woods and where was Yuffie.

Fortunately for Yuffie she was found by a red haired Girl and was taken to the airship, the girl and the cloaked man had, before being knocked out and untied. A few hours later Yuffie awoke in the airships rooms and found her clothes in a cupboard not caring how they got there she got dressed. After a while Tifa and Aeris walked in and told her that Cloud and the others were here. After finding out that the black haired man and red haired girl were not part of shinra, Cloud and Vincent had managed to get them to drop them off where they had docked the tiny bronco. They had agreed on the condition that Aeris didn't go off and try to stop Sephiroth calling meteor, by herself. An hour later they were standing beside the tiny bronco and the only idea of what to do next came from a cryptic message from the black haired man to go to the forgotten City. Despite the fact Sephiroth had the black materia they decided that things had gone well as they had some idea of his plans and where to go next. There was only one problem Yuffie desperately needed to get bound and laid as soon as possible.

A/N aww poor Yuffie if anyone thinks I'm being to cruel tell me and I might let her find release in the next one that is if I feel like writing a next one.

Also I am perfectly aware that it is Jenova in Sephiroth's form that has the black materia not Sephiroth himself. (Although Sephiroths Will is controlling Jenova's body from northern crater (sorry if I spoiled anything for anyone).

What else oh and the black haired man and red haired girl are my two OC's called Martin aka sayen the immortal and Willow. Sayen has the ability to cross dimensions and create anything, like an airship, from the air as well as a few other things (see my profile and Harry potter and W.I.T.C.H vs Voldermort and Phobos as that is the story I'm working on. Oh and Harry potter and the immortals war I have stopped as it is out of hand yet it dose show a few of his skills in use. (Just before I forget sayen is twenty and willow is eighteen here.)

Last thing if I do write another I'm gonna find a way to make Aeris survive the forgotten city even if I have to bring in my OC's again. oh and R&R people im open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

An Event Long In Cuming An Event Long In Cuming

By the time they had gotten back from the southern islands it was dark. They decided to stop at the town of Gongaga. The town had been devastated some years previously when the nearby Mako reactor had exploded. The Inn had only the one room; Tifa and Aeris had managed to convince cloud to let them and Yuffie take a room in one of the other houses. In the south of town they ha found a house with an old couple that had lost their son some five years previous and were willing to let the room out. This of course meant one thing to Yuffie, she was in deep shit. Once they had retired to the room after a meal, Tifa pulled out a rolled up leather object which had some laces and a strap hanging out of it.

"Ah thank god, I thought you had lost that," said Aeris looking at the roll.

"Things have been hectic recently," replied Tifa still looking around in her items bag.

"Umm I hope you don't intend on putting me in whatever that is," said Yuffie quietly from the corner. With a grunt of satisfaction Tifa extracted the armbinder they had used earlier.

"That is a sleepsack, and yes its what you are going to sleeping in, but for now we will keep things simple," replied Tifa ignoring Aeris groan of disappointment.

"Umm I don't have a choice do I? Guess I'll strip off now," said Yuffie more to herself than the girls. Pulling off her shorts first Yuffie sighed in relief those things had been giving her grief since the morning, due to the fact she hadn't gotten off for the last day or so; only gotten hornyer. After she pulled of her shirt she took a good look at her nipples, they were sore and bore the imprints of the nipple clamps they had used on her earlier that day. Not long later her cloths and shoes lay in a neat pile by the bed and she stood with her back to Tifa, hands placed palm to palm in the small of her back.

"You know something Aeris?" said Tifa as she laced the armbinder up Aeris's arms, it had been a simple matter to strip her, Aeris shook her head. "I think Yuffie's getting better at this." Tifa placed a Ring gag on Aeris along with a collar and leash and got her to kneel down. Tifa instructed Yuffie to lie on her front on the floor, as Yuffie complied Tifa got a few two hundred meter rolls of Clingfilm and a dozen or so rolls of duct tape out of her bag. First Tifa dealt with Yuffie's arms by wrapping them in a whole roll of cling wrap from just below the shoulders down to the fingertips and did the same with a roll of tape. So below the elbows Yuffie's arms were sealed together behind her back, above the elbows the arms were as close together as possible without harming her, they were also sealed to Yuffie's back making sure to leave her breasts free. Next Tifa folded one of Yuffie's legs back on itself and wrapped that up making sure that even at the ankle there was no space between the upper and lower parts of the leg, she then did the same to Yuffie's other leg. Tifa then did something that laid Yuffie's feet flat on her bottom as well as forcing her legs apart, this gave anyone looking from behind a clear view of Yuffie's pussy. Tifa then stuck a blindfold on Yuffie then the head harness ball gag on over the top along with the muzzle gag and finished up with a pair of earplugs. Tifa then propped Yuffie up on her knees and loosely tied to the beds headboard with some rope. Yuffie feeling very exposed started trying to make noise the only sound that came out was a slight whimper. Tifa brought Aeris over to Yuffie, being on her knees; while Yuffie was about 3 foot up, brought Aeris head inline with Yuffie's sopping wet pussy.

Yuffie felt something brushing against her pussy, just tracing around the edges and suddenly hoped that they were not teasing her. Then something slightly rough and wet started dabbing at the wetness that had reached her thighs, thanks to her shorts. It then started making rubbing motions using its full thickness moving up then pulling back and starting again a little closer to her pussy lips each time. Then it hit her that it must be someone's tongue, she tried to move over to it but found that she couldn't. It then suddenly moved to her pussy lips and forced its way inside along with what felt like someone's nose. Tifa had told Aeris that she could take the sleepsack tonight if she could find Yuffie's clit blindfolded. Yuffie suddenly felt a soft leather pad come in contact with the very top of her crotch at the same instant the invading object brushed against her clit. Surprisingly when she moaned and sound came out, which told Tifa, Aries had found what she was looking for. Yuffie preformed the only movement left to her and forced her crotch into whoever's face this was. The tongue started running round and over her clitoris and the nose found her g-spot. All this coupled with a day and a half of being tormented with the need to cum along with her own confinement at the moment brought Yuffie to something she had wanted in days. She orgasms hard, groaning with pleasure so much that the gag could hold back almost nothing. Aeris suddenly found it hard to breathe, having to pull back out or suffocate in the girl's pussy.

"Well that's that then, just gonna finish tying her for the night," said Tifa moving Aeris away and letting Yuffie down onto the floor. Tifa wrapped up Yuffie into a Y shaped parcel only four items of Yuffie's anatomy were free, and the girl could not move an inch. The only bits left were Yuffie's nose, her tits and pussy everything else was covered in Clingfilm and duct tape. Yuffie was in bliss, she didn't care that they had not untied her, once she was aware enough to realise that a, she couldn't move and b, she could not see, hear or make any noise. She looked at what happended and realised that instead of just the one orgasm, she had had three simultaneous and six more that felt like it.

A few hours later after Tifa and Aeris had finished their fun and Tifa had put Aeris in the sleep sack for the night. Yuffie was getting horny again and very hot, someone turned her over and started to dry off her crotch area with a rough cloth. Tifa wrapped some ropes around Yuffie's body making sure that they would support her weight and looped them over a nearby beam. She pulled up until Yuffie was about six feet off the ground and tied the other end to the bed Aeris was on. Moving underneath her, Tifa placed a pair of clamps on each of Yuffie's nipples and pulled them tight, there was no reaction; not that Yuffie could make any sort of reaction. Tifa then used six more clamps three on either side and some string to pull apart Yuffie's pussy lips. Poking around inside Yuffie's pussy to find the G-spot, Tifa placed a vibrator along with an electro shock device there and secured them with a bit of the remaining duct tape. Tifa proceeded to do the same thing with Yuffie's clit. To Yuffie the world had been reduced to four things, silence, darkness pleasure and most prominently pain. As the strong electric shocks began inside her pussy Yuffie screamed into her gag with all she could, and struggled with all the energy she had left. It was futile. Tifa cut a hole about where Yuffie's asshole would be lubricated up a but plug that would also send out shocks and shoved it into Yuffie's ass, she then resealed the hole. Tifa would never use these things on Aeris, Yuffie however was another story. To Yuffie this new device felt like it would split her in two, it felt huge, it was in face only 6 inches long about two inches across at the narrowest point four at the widest. To make matters worse for it that to started electrocuting her. Being satisfied that Yuffie would be kept occupied all night Tifa went to check on Aeris, who was lying asleep in her leather cocoon. She heard someone female mutter something behind her as soon as she turned round Tifa caught a glimpse of red light and then nothing. The reason for nothing is that Tifa collapsed unconscious. The light was a type of stunning magic cast by a red haired girl that had been watching everything. Tifa woke up quickly, trying to stretch she noticed her arms were strapped behind her back, in the armbinder she had used on Yuffie earlier.

"What the hell," Tifa said or it was more like mmmph mumph mump? She was gagged as well.

"That was fast, then again I did not put much power into that spell," said a red haired girl sitting on the bed near Aeris's bound form. Again Tifa tried to speak.

"mmph mmmph mummph," came out, she had tried to ask 'who are you?'.

"Don't worry I understand gag talk, I'm Willow. Don't worry about Yuffie she is still the way you left her," the girl replied. It was in that moment that Tifa realised that this Willow girl appeared to be naked. Noticing Tifa's confused look the girl joined her on the floor lying on her stomach. "Just a little game there are four hours till daybreak if you can get out of your bonds by then you have a chance to play with me a little," Tifa saw that the girl had cuffs and belts at strategic places. There were cuffs on the girls wrists, elbows, knees and ankles and two belts above and below her chest and one around her waist. From somewhere the girl produced a gag, blindfold and some earplugs and put them on herself. Then with practiced ease she cuffed her knees and ankles together attaching her ankles to the waist belt, she somehow managed to cuff her elbows together and to her back then the same with her wrists. Suffice to say if Tifa couldn't get out they were all screwed. After about two hours of useless struggling, Tifa fell asleep.

She awoke about half an hour later when someone removed her gag and started unlacing the armbinder.

"I think she needs to be punished, perhaps that's why Willow did this," said who ever or whatever was untying her.

"Why can't I see you?" Tifa asked.

"Because I don't want you to, all you need to know is that Willow is my girlfriend," replied the air.

"WHAT then you have got to be," exclaimed Tifa.

"Keep it down, yes I am the one that saved your precious Aeris from a beating, I have bound Willow's powers you have three days to do what you want to her before I come back," explained the air, it pulled off the Armbinder. Tifa stretched her arms.

"That's better, now I better get a couple of hours real sleep, got a long journey," replied Tifa crawling into the bed next to Aeris cocooned form.

Four hours later there was a knock at the door and the announcement of breakfast. Tifa untied Aeris deciding to leave the other two for later and the pair went to eat. During breakfast Tifa and Aeris decided to tell the others about their feelings for each other. Feeling that soon they wouldn't have to hide from their friends and that they had a temporary playmate for Yuffie, things were looking up.

END

A/N yes I know shorter than the others but hey what can you say. I thought of having a 'its mine, all mine, my own, my precious' moment but decided against it. If I do anymore it will not include Tifa and Aeris, unless it is about what they are doing.

The thing that really gets me though is if I can be this descriptive on a bit of fun, why cant I do the same in my main story,( by the way I'm not talking about chapters 1-10) ah well guess I just got to try harder.


End file.
